OoN/Guild History
The guild was created on the 28th of March 2011 by Nicholas Nikolai. The two founders were Telltalini Family members,Nicholas Nikolai and Jack Pistol, who were inbetween guilds at the time. They started the guild while out looting for cursed blades. With in a few hours of it's creation the managed to invite many loyal friends and strangers that would later become loyal. They made an alliance with a good friend's guild, The Red Resistance, lead by Samuel Firehawk. They were recruiting on Padres after an invasion one day when another guildmaster of Walker's Assassins began to run the guild down and convince people to join him instead. PVP war was declared and Nautillus won the first battle she ever engaged in. Nicholas went to Abassa to recruit allies for the war against Walker's Assassins, as Nautillus was still fairly small compared to Walker's. One of the allies he made was INFERNO. Eventually the war with Walker's died down and Nautillus got back to recruiting. One of the places they recruited was Abassa. This caught the attention of INFERNO. INFERNO started acting rudely and insulted Nautillus' integrity so war was declared. Nicholas recruited allies for the AAIG (Alliance of Anti INFERNO Guilds) and they began meeting at Nautillus' other allies HQ, Fort Charles Fragilles. Because Nautillus was allied with The Red Resistance at the time they got thrown into war with the EITC. The EITC was beginning to attack the Reds' HQ, Fort Charles Fragilles and Nautillus retaliated. One day the EITC attacked Nautillus specifically at the HQ and Nautillus immediately requested aid from the AAIG. The Battle of Telltale HQ took place and Nautillus and the AAIG were victorious. After the battle certain Reds soldiers wanted to drive Nautillus and the AAIG out of their HQ eventhough they had just saved their HQ. Samuel Firehawk couldn't control all his men and so the alliance ended and Nautillus left. Nautillus made new allies with North and eventually all wars cooled down and were ended. Nautillus became very inactive for a while because the GM grew tired of the game until he left leaving Jack Pistol in charge. Nautillus is currently rebuilding her strength and accepting new members. Miss Telltale and Nicholas Nikolai left the game and the guild was put in the charge of Jack Pistol. Jack managed to rebuild the guild to an extent and also recruited the current Head Officer and in-game Prince of England, Prince Edgar Wildrat of England. Jack and Edgar worked on the guild slowly and made some great new ideas and contributions to the guild. The City of IL Nautillea was built and the Order of Nautillus Infamy System was created. We recently welcomed King John Breasly, Lord Matthew Blastshot and Tsar Benjamin Macmorgan to our guild. Not long after King John joined, members of The Paradox ( most importantly Pearson ) started to harass him and attempt to blackmail him. The people of the order do not stand for such actions against a member of the guild and friend of the guild! The Nautiileans didn't hesitate to declare war and take any actions necessary to support, John. The Order will support John, to the full extent of our power, in the hopes to end Pearson's tyranny. The Order made an alliance with the EITC against The Paradox and Sir Carlos Clemente. Category:Tab Subpages Category:POTCO